Eagles Landing (2008)
The information in this page archives and tells the story of the government and census of the Republic of Eagles Landing before the fall of the government in 2009. Government The Government of Eagles Landing is a Confederation. Each State elects/appoints (determined by the States) two (2) members to Congress. Each member receives one vote in regards of all matters that the Federal Government can control. These include Declaration of War, Admittance into Alliances, and other matter strictly given by the Constitution. Click the Leadership Position for more information on the Department History of the Government States The Providence of Eagles Landing *Abbreviation : P.E.L. *Capital : Eagles Landing *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Reformed Church The State of New Jodran *Abbreviation : N.J. *Capital : New Jodran *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion: Methodist The State of Estician *Abbreviation : E.S. *Capital : Jefferysburg *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Southern Baptist The State of Hebresica *Abbreviation : H.B. *Capital : Moscoon *State Government : Federal **Contains several states which use a bicameral congress. Uses the same government as Moscoon before the merger. *State Religion : Judaism The State of Shire *Abbreviation : S.H. *Capital : Dublin *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Any form of Christianity The State of East Guardia *Abbreviation : E.G. *Capital : New Guardia City *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Catholicism The State of West Guardia *Abbreviation : W.G. *Capital : Thampia *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Reformed Church The State of Caribea *Abbreviation : S.C. *Capital : New Port *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Catholicism Demographic Analysis Demographic Analysis is now stored at the Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Page. For a more detailed information on Religion in Eagles Landing, view Eagles Landing: Religion. Political Ideology Political Party System ...or lack there of. The Republic of Eagles Landing does not have the conventional party system. It has placed a ban on political parties in the conventional sense. Political Organizations are not allowed to endorse a canidate. Instead, political organization are to give truthful knowledge about all candidates, using voting records and other things allowed by the Act of Independence. Political Movements of Eagles Landing Due to the lack of Political Parties, Political Movements occur during election seasons. Government Members of Old Regime President See the Modern Office The President of Eagles Landing is a position of responsibility in the greatest measure. He is responsible to represent The Republic of Eagles Landing in diplomatic missions, sign bills into laws, lead the military during war (ONLY during war), and keep the peace. Senate Modern Senate The Senate of Eagles Landing is the Legislative Branch of The Republic of Eagles Landing. The Senate of the Republic of Eagles Landing The Senate of Eagles Landing operates under Article One of the Eagles Landing Constitution. Its powers include Declaration of War, Approving Alliances Membership and Foreign Aid. The Senate also allocates funds and leads all Government Agencies. These include Eagles Landing Department of Defense, Eagles Landing Department of Numbers, and Eagles Landing Department of Foreign Affairs. Senate Leadership Senate Leadership is elected Democratically after every election. Elected positions are President of the Senate, Northern Leader, and Southern Leader. Vice President of the Senate is determined by who receives the second most amount of votes in the President of the Senate election. Emergency Election after the Fifth Great War After the Fifth Great War of Cybernations, the Senate was reelected, due to the fall of the Fifth Senate control. Despite the wishes of some, President of Eagles Landing buzzboygt retianed his position, but the Senate fell into the hands of the Guardia Movement, and witness the rise of the UWEM, a socialistic woman's rights party. The Sixth Senate Sixth Senate Leadership President of the Senate - Drew Farr (G) Vice President of the Senate - Daniel Paul (R) Northern Leader - Charles Omega (R) Southern Leader - Phil Harris (G) Northern Region =The State of Hebresica = Appointed by the Governor #Daniel Paul (R) #Robert George (R) =The State of Shire = Elected by the Populous # James George (G) # Jane Young (W) =The Providence of Eagles Landing = Appointed by the Governor, approved by the Populous # Charles Omega (R) # Sara Hillington (R) =The State of New Jodran = Elected by the Populous # Jose Cortez (G) # Ashley Cox (W) Southern Region =The State of Estician = ''Elected by the Populous # Sammy Griffin (W) # Chad Becket (None) =The State of East Guardia = Appointed by the Governor, approved by the State Assembly #Drew Farr (G) #Heather Fisher (G) =The State of West Guardia = Elected by the Populous #Phil Harris (G) #Georgiana Smith (G) =The State of Caribea = (Did not Vote in Leadership Elections) Elected by the General Assembly of the Islands #Julia Francesco (None) #Juan Toribia (None) Elections of the Sixth Senate =President of the Senate Election = #'Drew Farr- 6 Votes' #Daniel Paul - 4 Votes #Sammy Griffin - 4 Votes =Northern Region Leader Election = #'Charles Omega - 3 Votes' #Ashley Cox - 2 Votes #Jose Cortez - 2 Votes #ABSTAIN - 1 Vote =Southern Region Leader Election = #'Phil Harris - 4 Votes' #Chad Becket- 2 Votes Past Senates The First Four Senates were Eagles Landing Tribal Councils. Fifth Senate President of the Senate - Philip Johnson (R) Vice President of the Senate - Daniel Paul (R) Northern Leader - Samantha White (R) Southern Leader - Drew Farr (G) Northern Region The State of Hebresica #Daniel Paul (R) #Robert George (R) The State of Shire #Samantha White (R) #Fredrick Brown (R) The Providence of Eagles Landing #Martha Billingsly (R) #James Barnes (R) The State of New Jodran #Philip Johnson (R) #Jose Cortez (None) Southern Region The State of Estician #Henry Barr (R) #Chris Knight (R) The State of East Guardia #Drew Farr (G) #Heather Fisher (G) The State of West Guardia #Phil Harris (None) #Georgiana Smith (None) Elections of the Fifth Senate President of the Senate Election #'Philip Johnson - 5 Votes' #'Daniel Paul - 5 Votes' #Drew Farr - 4 Votes Tie Breaker #'Philip Johnson - 8 Votes' #Daniel Paul - 6 Votes Northern Region Leader Election #'Samantha White - 7 Votes' #Jose Cortez - 1 Vote Southern Region Leader Election #'Drew Farr - 4 Votes' #Henry Barr - 2 Votes Department of Defense Modern Department of Defense The Department of Defense responsibilities are to defend the Republic of Eagles Landing from enemies abroad. The Republic or Eagles Landing does not promote aggressive wars or nation building. All of the troops are stations within the borders of the nation. Leaders of the Department of Defense Head of the Department of Defense: General Samuel Hinkmen Military Commanders * Commander of the Republican Army: General Chad Newsome * Commander of the Republican Air Force: General Johnathan Gains * Commander of the Republican Navy: Admiral Philip Whealler * Department of Military Intelligence: General James Smith Past Heads of Department of Defense Department of Foreign Affairs * Modern Department of Foreign Affairs Department of Numbers Modern Department of Numbers Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Serves many similar responsibilities as a Department of Treasury, except has no power to control the currency itself. This department maintains government financial records. The years financial update is present to Congress and the people via television and radio in a yearly statement known as The State of the Republic Address. The current Head of the Department of Numbers is Dr. George Smith. The Republican Vault All money in the Republic of Eagles Landing is required to be backed by gold. The Republican Vault is the official organization that stores all the gold and silver that backs the currency. The State of the Republic Address (October 2008) =Population = At the State of the Republic Address in July, the republic had not faced a single major war. Since that date, we have been involved in one major conflict and are still in tact. However our overall population is down. We are slowly increased to pre-war population by means of new migration and a higher birth rate than fatality rate. Our current population in 4,000 citizens. We have also aquired new territory, decreaseing the cost of land for the Republic and increasing the chance for immigration. =Race = Most citizens of Eagles Landing are of English decent. After the rise of the buzzboygt, diversity began to rise. This included a boom in the Hebrew population and other minorities. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the edition of West Guardia and East Guardia *After the edition of Caribea =Religious = The edition of Caribea into the Republic saw an increase in pagan religions, due to the former governments stance an religious issues. The official religion for the islands is Catholicism, which saw an increase in that religion as a result. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the edition of West Guardia and East Guardia *After the edition of Caribea For More Information on the Religion of Eagles Landing, Click Here July 2008 Population Overall Population of Eagles Landing increased from 250 in 2007 to over 5,000 today. This was due to the economic freedom created by Resolution 001 which states, "The Senate and the House of Countries and the President have no control over the economy. Good people, take care of yourselves because we are not bailing you out." The Resolution was dubbed the "Free-Market Resolution" by its allies and the Hateful Government Resolution by its enemies. None can argue the great success that has been achieved by the deregulation of the country. Average wealth has gone up from the average family earning $40 a day to $184 a day in recent months. Race Most citizens of Eagles Landing are of English decent. After the rise of the buzzboygt, diversity began to rise. This included a boom in the Hebrew population and other minorities. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia Religious Before its entrance into the Christian Coalition of Countries, the Republic of Eagles Landing required the States to decide all mater of religion. Under the pretences of the Christian Coalition of Countries Charter, the Republic of Eagles Landing required states allow any form of Christianity, regardless of there state religions. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia Other Information * Eagles Landing Holidays * Eagles Landing: Religion Category:Eagles Landing